Many electronic devices have non-volatile memory (NVM) configured to store sensitive data. For example, to encrypt and decrypt data out and into the electronic device, an encryption key must be known, and in most cases, stored in memory. If read or write access is permitted to that memory location, the key could be read, allowing decryption of data going into or coming out of the electronic device, or rewritten, disabling encrypted communication to or from the electronic device.